Soul Archer
Bow Master Soul Archer was the right hand man of Morro. History At one point, Soul Archer won a huge bet against Ronin, which the mercenary was unable to pay off. The archer gave him a limited time to pay it back or else he would banish him to the Cursed Realm. It is unknown when the Soul Archer himself ended up there, or how. Stiix and Stones Morro freed Soul Archer from the Cursed Realm using the Allied Armor of Azure in order to aid in his acquisition of the Airjitzu scroll, which was currently in the possession of Ronin. In response, Soul Archer shot an arrow at the town gate, promising to claim what was rightfully theirs. The two snuck into the town and confronted Ronin. However, the Ninja soon arrived and Morro ordered them to hide while they searched the pawn shop. While they were busy, Soul Archer possessed an organ and attacked Jay, though was quickly fended off as the others splashed a jug of water at it. Ronin attempted to escape in R.E.X. and Soul Archer shot one of his arrows at him. After Morro recovered the scroll, he returned to the ruins of the shop on his Elemental Dragon to retrieve the Archer. The Temple on Haunted Hill Soul Archer and Morro journeyed to a cave where the latter used the armor to summon Bansha and Ghoultar in the hopes that they would be able to decipher the next clue. They soon discovered that it was the Sword of Sanctuary, protected in the Cloud Kingdom, which could only be accessed scaling the Wailing Alps and jumping into the Blind Man's Eye. The three ghosts accompanied Morro to the Samurai X Cave, intending to possess one of the mechs, which would be needed to ascend the treacherous mountain. Before they could do so however, Nya ambushed them in the Samurai Mech, though the ghosts gained the upper hand as she couldn't physically hit them. She eventually ejected from the mech, leaving Ghoultar to possess it and turn it into the Mech-enstein. Chasing her and Ronin outside, they cornered them as Morro stood in the R.E.X. Just as they were about to finish them off, it miraculously started to rain, and the ghosts flew away, taking the Mech-enstien, with them. Peak-a-Boo He accompanies Morro, Ghoultar and Bansha and helps them climb the Wailing Alps. Kingdom Come Soul Archer and Bansha soon met up with Morro atop the mountain. Soul Archer assured him that there would be another opportunity as Bansha made contact with Fenwick and made a deal with him that allowed them to enter Cloud Kingdom the back way. The Crooked Path He is one of the ghosts seen to be laughing at Ronin and he accompanies Morro in his hideout. Grave Danger Curse World - Part I Soul Archer returned to Ninjago when Morro opened a portal between the two realms in Stiix. As the ghosts took over the town to prepare for their master's arrival, Soul Archer patrolled the streets before meeting up with Ghoultar, Morro, and Wrayth atop Ronin's pawn shop. Later, the ghosts were alerted to the Green Ninja's presence by the ghost dragons and Soul Archer aided in his capture. They brought the Green Ninja before Morro in the center of town where they discovered it to be Nya - the water ninja - under the green gi. It was then that the other Ninja began their attack on the city and Morro ordered Soul Archer to help stop them. Soul Archer eventually found Kai and attempted to shoot a ghost arrow at him, but the Red Ninja managed to escape. Curse World - Part II As the Ninja attempted to clash with the Ghost Warriors atop the Preeminent, Soul Archer and Bansha attacked the two, with Soul Archer managing to knock Kai into the waters below. Having an arrow ready, Soul Archer gloated that Kai would either emerge to the surface and be shot by an arrow, or else remain underwater and drown, sealing his fate. However, Kai, succeeded in killing him by shooting a blast of fire to melt a spray of Zane's ice, melting it into water and destroying Soul Archer. However, their victory would be short-lived, as Soul Archer would promptly reform alongside Bansha, unscathed thanks to the power of the Preeminent. Following the Preeminent's death, Soul Archer was presumably killed due to his connection to the Cursed Realm. Appearances Notes *Soul Archer was the second ghost warrior that was summoned by Morro, the first being Wrayth. **He is also, notably, the longest lasting ghost warrior to be summoned by Morro. *His arrows can turn others, even objects, into Ghosts, just like Wrayth's chain blade. *He can create small Skreemers by shooting his arrows. *He seems to be the ghost equivalent of Zane, as they both rely on ranged weaponry, generally act as the more calmer and tactical of their group, and both have histories with Ronin; Ronin owes Soul Archer a debt, and likewise, Ronin was the one who brought Zane to Chen's island. This may have been a result of Morro's attempt to emulate Lloyd, the true Green Ninja. *His backstory with Ronin is similar to Jack Sparrow and Davy Jones, namly the fact that a living man owes money (or his soul) to a supernatural entity, and if they can't pay, they will suffer (Ronin would be banished to the Cursed realm, and Jack would work for an eternity on Davy Jones ship) *In Shadow of Ronin, the hand seen after the final battle is possibly Soul Archer's, as Ronin confirms its owner as being male, and Soul Archer is the only ghost Ronin knows about. How Soul Archer created such a massive hand is unknown, though it may have been an energy manifestation made with the help of the Preeminent. *As a result of his ultimate destruction thanks to the Cursed Realm being destroyed, it can be assumed that his debt with Ronin no longer exists. Alternatively, it's possible that when Ronin destroyed his pawn shop with his trove of coins, he had inadvertently 'paid his debt' in the process. Gallery SoulArcher.png SoulArcherCGI.png SoulArcher3.png OverStiix.png Master Ghost Archer.png|link=Soul Archer Soul Archer.png|link=Soul Archer PointArrow.png PawnThree.png soul archer.png MorroTeam.png Soul51.png Category:Ninjago Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Ghost Warriors Category:Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Possession Category:Banished to Cursed Realm Category:Deceased